Battlestar Galactica: Operation Exodus - Survival in the Colonies
by zagor03
Summary: The Cylon attack had come and left the colonies devastated. Admiral Thorn was to collect survivors around the colonies during the Battle at Virgon, and then hold out in Red Horse Nebula until the Atlantis arrived. The colonial fleet left in the colonies led by Admiral Thorn lasted through Day Zero and the next 50 days following the Cylon attack until Atlantis arrived. OE Spin-off


**Written by Dragon Taylor & Zagor03**

**Prologue**

A message had been received from Picon Fleet Headquarters informing Admiral Thorn of the Cylon attack. Not long after, messages of malfunctions and Cylon viruses disabling the fleet from the CNP and the destruction of Picon Fleet HQ were received throughout the colonies. Admiral Nagala took command of the colonial fleet, ordering all colonial ships to Virgon for a counter attack. Orders had been sent to Admiral Thorn from Nagala: to begin receiving colonial ships at Red Horse Nebula, and to evacuate as many ships and people from the colonies as possible for Operation Exodus. The regular colonial fleet had orders to arrive at Virgon for a counter attack; they were unaware that the remaining colonial fleet gathering at Virgon was just a decoy to occupy the Cylons long enough for evacuations throughout the colonies. Cylon forces began jumping around Virgon within an hour, creating a standoff with the arriving colonial fleet above Virgon. A large fleet of civilian ships evacuating from Virgon assembled behind Virgon's moon guarded by a Titan class Gunstar, though the cylons largely ignored the ships and as they prepared their attack on the colonial military fleet over Virgon. The Cylon fleet waited to attack until after the majority of the remaining colonial fleet had arrived over Virgon, with a majority of the Cylon fleet diverted from other areas of the colonies after accomplishing their assigned missions in order to amass an overwhelming force against the colonial fleet. This left most of the colonies empty of Cylon contacts while the Cylons thought they were destroying the rest of the colonial fleet, allowing safe and undisturbed evacuations across the colonies while the battle raged.

**Red Horse Nebula Olympia Station**

**Olympia Station C.I.C.**

"Have the defense force remain as is to protect the system, and inform Valkyrie and Poseidon to be prepared for a lot of new arrivals of friendlies in the system," Admiral Thorn ordered.

"Aye sir. Also, I would suggest sending out Gunstar Calamity to escort transports for evacuating personnel throughout the colonies, in addition to the Raptors being sent out to find civilian ships around the colonies," Commander Corgon said.

"Do so, though be sure to inform Calamity's commander to use ECM and try to remain unnoticed by the Cylons. We can accomplish more in the evacuation if we're unnoticed and it's to our benefit for the Cylons not to know just how many ships are escaping the attack," Admiral Thorn said firmly.

"Yes sir," Commander Corgon replied, turning to send out new orders and messages to the fleet.

Gunstar Calamity joined several transport ships in a jump to the colonies, following dozens of raptors outside the nebula for the jump to complete their separate missions.

**Evacuations around the colonies**

Gunstar Calamity and twelve transport ships jumped into orbit of Leonis after receiving a report from raptors that it was safe to arrive there. The area was empty of enemy contacts, with nuclear detonations spotted on the surface of Leonis making it clear the Cylons had come and left already.

Calamity set up her ECM and began coordinating raptors to survey the planet and nearby space for survivors.

Raptor 282 quickly reported survivors from a fleet training base on the moon, and the transports began launching shuttles to pick up the colonial fleet personnel and marines from the base. A few thousand survivors were retrieved from the base within twenty minutes.

After finding all the survivors from the training base and in small pockets across Leonis, the transports filled to the brim with people jumped back Red Horse Nebula. Calamity escorted the remaining transports to Aerelon after receiving a report of confirmed survivors on a ground base by a raptor. Another thirty minutes passed before the transports filled up on fleet personnel and other survivors, and jumped back to Red Horse Nebula in tow with a total of over 10,000 surviving fleet personnel.

Heavy lifters also jumped in around Leonis, Aerelon, and other areas in the colonies to pick up hundreds of disabled vipers; their pilots stranded, alone, and left to die of asphyxiation by the Cylons. Countless other vipers were in ruins form Cylon missile impacts. Several raptors began SAR on the wrecks of Battlestars and other colonial ships around the colonies; most crews of the destroyed ships had already been killed, with a few hundred survivors in several ships transported out of the combat zone and receiving necessary medical attention.

Raptors jumped around the colonies randomly, finding dozens of civilian ships fleeing the Cylons. Several raptors had to engage raiders and destroy them with interceptor missiles to protect the civilian vessels. Over 20 mining and refinery surviving ships were retrieved from the colonies' asteroid belts.

**Deep space outside the colonies**

BSG 98 drifted through space at sublight speed on their way back to the colonies, following a two year mission to survey numerous systems in the Promar sector. It was quiet in the fleet as they prepared for several more FTL jumps to arrive at the colonies. In the meantime, messages that had been slowed by their distance and FTL travel had begun coming to the fleet ships from the deep space communications satellites.

"Sir…" the communications officer aboard BSG98's flagship Battlestar Pacifica said shakily, approaching Admiral Erik Jones.

Admiral Jones noticed the communications officer shaking, turning an unhealthy shade of green as if sick, as he handed reports to the Admiral. Jones steadied the Lieutenant with his left hand as he turned to look at the reports in his right hand. His eyes bugged out in shock as he quickly read through the recent received messages from the colonies.

"Why didn't we receive these messages earlier Lieutenant?" Admiral Jones said sharply, continuing to look over the reports with wide eyes. His face fell, with a tear escaping his left eye, as he read the last and most recent message detailing the damage done to the colonies.

"I'm sorry sir. We just received them moments ago, and we should've received them hours ago but our distance coupled with FTL hopping to get back to the colonies delayed the process," the lieutenant replied quietly, steadying on his feet as the admiral's hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

Admiral Jones closed his eyes tightly as the full weight of the developments hit him. Moments later after letting go of the lieutenant, Admiral Jones walked over to the communications receiver on the Command and Control station in the center of CIC. Picking up the receiver, he mentally prepared for what to say to the fleet in his head. Switching the comms unit to fleet wide, the Admiral began to speak to the ships of BSG 98.

"This is the Admiral. Moments ago, the fleet began receiving delayed messages about the current events of the colonies. It's my unfortunate duty to inform you that the Cylons have returned to attack the colonies. A major Cylon attack is underway, with Picon Fleet Headquarters and a quarter of the fleet lost in the first wave of the attacks. The CNP program has been infected with Cylon viruses and needs removing; unfortunately this piece of information comes too late for a majority of the colonial fleet. Admiral Nagala has taken personal command of the fleet aboard the Battlestar Atlantia, and is leading the remnants of the fleet in a counterattack against the Cylon fleet at Virgon. Multiple nuclear detonations have been reported across the colonies, and word has not been given on casualties, but they will be high. How and why the Cylons attacked doesn't really matter at this point. As of this moment, we are at war with the Cylons for the survival of the human race. All ships are to go to condition one, begin removing the CNP from the fleet, and prepare for battle upon our arrival at the colonies. As members of the colonial fleet, you've trained for combat such as what is ahead of us. Mourn the dead later, and focus on what must be done now to ensure the survival of the colonies. We will succeed and get our revenge on the Cylons for what has occurred this day," Admiral Jones said sternly, and then put down the comms receiver when he finished.

"Begin jump prep," Admiral Jones said to the CIC, turning to look into the eyes of each and every one of the crew members. He was satisfied to see determination replace the fear and uncertainty on the faces of the crew.

Battlestars Pacifica, Saturn, Orion, Gunstars Terpsichore, Terra, Themis, Zephyrus, Psyche, Polyxena, and three tylium tankers of BSG 98 began jumping out of the system moments later, getting closer to the colonies with each FTL jump.

**Evacuation around the colonies**

ELINT ships Everest, Star Chaser, Wisdom, Night Shadow, and Vision were met by raptors a few hours away from Picon at sublight speed, and were sent to Red Horse Nebula.

5 civilian mobile shipyards were found outside of Tauron and sent to Red Horse Nebula within twenty minutes, their FTL drives taking a little to recharge for the jump.

A few medical ships were found hiding with Strikestar Courageous in orbit of one of gas giant Hestia's moons. Over 4500 cadets were retrieved as well, as they had been in training inside the ships when the Cylon attack started.

Several more transports escorted by Gunstar Calamity jumped to the Aquarian moon Larentis. Within thirty minutes, several thousand marines and fleet personnel were retrieved from the moon base.

**Picon, Fleet Shipyards and Docks**

Hundreds of ships were pieces of floating debris, several of which still had flames and explosions across their hulls, across the Picon shipyards and docks. Two Battlestars near the shipyards were floating wreckages, with no survivors from the Cylon assault.

Several civilian ships began clearing the wreckage of the damaged docks and debris surrounding the shipyards. Stealthstar Banshee began issuing orders to the surrounding colonial ships, helping them get away from the wreckage of the shipyards safely and spinning up their FTL drives. The dozens of colonial ships stuck to hiding in the dark shadowy edge of the shipyards when Cylon raiders passed through the system for a quick recon of the area before leaving.

Hours after the destruction unleashed on the shipyards and Picon itself, several raptors jumped to the system and began leading the surviving ships to safety at the Red Horse Nebula.

A report from the raptor pilots intrigued Admiral Thorn, and he ordered several tugs to jump near the docks over Picon. The tugs attached themselves to several of the less damaged sections of the shipyard and docks, and using their FTL drives jumped the docks to the Red Horse Nebula. The docks were searched for survivors, finding several hundred people inside, as well as materials from the shipyards. With the successful recovery of survivors from Picon's docks and shipyards, Admiral Thorn ordered the retrieval of sections of shipyards from Scorpia, Canceron, Tauron, and Leonis. Several thousand workers from the various shipyards were found by SAR parties among the retrieved docks once they were dragged to Red Horse Nebula by FTL tugs. Caprica and Libran had a significant Cylon presence in the area preventing their docks from being retrieved as well, and raptors made the shocking discovery that the Libran shipyard survived intact with several Cylon basestars guarding the docks.

**Evacuations around the colonies**

Dozens of civilian ships reclaimed around the colonies had been sent to retrieve survivors from the surface of Tauron, Picon, Canceron, Aquaria, and Sagittaron. Several working ships were found in the spaceports of the colonies and put to work to fill up with survivors, and then lifted up into space. A few hundred thousand people were packed aboard the previously half-filled transport ships, quickly filling the ships to capacity. An hour after filling the ships up, the civilian transports jumped back to Red Horse Nebula escorted by several Gunstars. Over 20,000 marines and fleet personnel were retrieved from several surviving marine bases and fleet facilities on the colonies, along with the civilians. Most of the military bases had been leveled by nukes, with few bases escaping destruction by luck of working raptors taking out the nukes targeting them, and numerous fifty megaton nuclear explosions were seen across the surface of the colonies.

**A few hours outside Aquaria space**

BSG 36 reeled from the Cylon attack. Battlestar Aethra, Gunstars Lachesis, Laius, Memnon, cruisers Merope, Pelias, Plutus, Sileni, Syrinx, and escortstars Juventas, Thyestes, Urania, and Vertumnus were destroyed in the opening stages of the battle with three Cylon baseships. Several ships had been lost as the CNP left them disabled, with several others destroyed by the mass of raiders and oncoming nukes from the Cylons.

Battlestar Galatea received several nuclear hits across her hull, with extreme damage inside and 80% casualties. She set course for the nearest baseship, continuing on through oncoming raiders and rammed the ship even as she continued firing her cannons at the basestar and nearby raiders. A flash explosion was set off on impact, the innards of both ships becoming vulnerable to explosions and fire. Both ships exploded moments later, killing everyone aboard and destroying several nearby vipers and raiders in the ensuing secondary explosions as debris was sent in every direction.

Battlestar Neptune remained in one piece and continued firing her KEWs at the baseships as much of the fleet was disabled or lost. Gunstars Phosphor, Nox, Hero, and Heavy cruisers Echo, Eros, and Amor also continued firing at the Cylons.

Over half of the vipers from BSG 36 were disabled from the CNP, with the remaining survivors mostly in older or non-updated vipers having to take on the scores of oncoming raiders. Over a hundred raiders were quickly destroyed as they hadn't expected any resistance at all from the fleet, the vipers taking advantage of their surprise to fire on scores of raiders in their way.

Gunstar Phosphor drew closer and closer to the portside baseship. Vipers and raiders dueled each other in deadly dogfights all around. A salvo of missiles and cannon fire was launched towards the baseship, with seven missiles impacting across the central axis of the baseship. The central axis erupted in flame and decompressions, explosions tossed debris outward as the baseship engulfed with flame exploded in a bright white light. Several missiles impacted along Phosphor in return from surrounding raiders, creating fires and hull breaches in several sections as the Gunstar lurched from the sudden weapons impacts.

Battlestar Neptune turned toward the remaining baseship, closing distance until optimum firing range was achieved alongside the baseship. Neptune tilted on its axis, leveling to bring about all her cannons and various missile batteries to bear on the baseship. The cannons and missile batteries opened up and unleashed missile salvos, and an incredible display of flack fire barreling towards the baseship. The baseship never had a chance, with an instant and devastating effect as Neptune's weapons found their mark. The flak fire tore into the baseship's armor to great effect, ripping right through it and forcing several layers of armor off the baseship. Missiles compounded damage, creating miniature explosions and fires inside the baseship. The baseship began to come apart in multiple explosions.

The Gunstars and Neptune combined flak fire on the scores of remaining raiders, quickly destroying them in conjunction with the viper squadrons. Inexperienced, many raiders were led into traps by vipers – destroyed by other viper weapons fire, or led into the flak fire barriers of the Gunstars. Within fifteen minutes, the raiders were destroyed – with several more vipers lost as well and damage from missiles impacting across the Gunstars.

Once space was clear of Cylons, SAR was started on the destroyed ships of BSG 36, and various disabled vipers were towed back aboard Neptune and the Gunstars. Over twenty viper pilots were found in their ejection seats by SAR raptors as well.

A few hours passed before the battlegroup could prepare to move out, receiving various messages of what was happening across the colonies in the meantime. Commander Adama aboard the Galactica took command of the fleet upon the destruction of the remaining fleet led by Admiral Nagala on the Atlantia at Virgon. Surviving ships were ordered to Ragnar. Another message was also received on a secure channel over Fleet Comm line Alpha, telling the fleet to go to the Red Horse Nebula. A raptor from Admiral Thorn's fleet arrived near BSG 36 as they continued rescue operations, and delivered the message for the battle group to jump to the Red Horse Nebula. Once the fleet was prepared, all the remaining ships of BSG 36 jumped to the Red Horse Nebula.

**Hours after the fighting over Virgon ended**

**Red Horse Nebula Olympia Station**

**Olympia Station C.I.C.**

Admiral Thorn stood rooted in place, leaning over the command and control station in the CIC, contemplating the latest news. Admiral Nagala and the fleet at Virgon had all been destroyed after several hours of fighting with the entire Cylon fleet. Commander Adama had then sent out a message of taking command of the colonial fleet and initiated a mass rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage. Within a few hours, Adama's gathered fleet had left the colonies after a confrontation with Cylon basestars outside Ragnar. This information had been confirmed by Raptors sent to check on Adama's fleet; reporting the presence of a damaged basestar as well as the wreck from a basestar, several patrolling wings of raiders, and the debris of various raiders and vipers.

Commander Corgon slowly approached Admiral Thorn, noticing his faraway look as he leaned against the CIC's center command and control table.

"Admiral, here are the latest reports from the fleet now that rescue missions have ceased," Commander Corgon said, handing Admiral Thorn a file of papers detailing the latest news of the fleet's various ships.

"BSG 98 and 36 survived?" Admiral Thorn asked in surprise as he leafed through the file.

"Aye sir, raptors brought them in recently. BSG 36 was devastated in their battle with the Cylons, with only a portion of their fleet surviving and making it here. BSG 98 was on a deep space mission and completely missed the Cylon attack. Both fleets are having the CNP removed from their systems wherever necessary and making other repairs," Commander Corgon replied.

"Good to have some more active fleet units. I see we have plenty of decommissioned and reserve fleet units, and a number of cadets. Plus Theseus is in need of crew members, since we haven't officially commissioned her. It'll take some time to get crews outfitted to each ship," Admiral Thorn said.

"We rescued tens of thousands of active fleet personnel in addition to cadets, so we should have enough crew for the ships here. In addition to BSGs 36 and 98, and our current ships patrolling around the nebula, there are several new additions to the fleet. 352 civilian ships arrived from Virgon under escort from the Titan II class Gunstar Thaddeus, as well as the units of the Virgon and Aerelon Guards which were on a training mission during the attack. The Aerelon Guard contains the Battlestar Freedom (Geneva class MK2), the Battlecruiser Hoplite (Hoplite class), the Heavy Cruisers Cataphract and Javelin (Cataphract class) the Light Cruisers Byzantine, Persia, and Agamemnon (Byzantine class) the Destroyers Phalanx, Gauntlet, and Gearing (Phalanx class) and the the Patrolstars Dagger, Hunter, Crossbow, Percy, and Gamble (Dagger class). The Virgon Guard consists of the Battlestar Independence (Geneva class MK2), the Battlecruiser Venitrix (Hoplite class), the Heavy Cruisers Aether, and Adder (Cataphract class), the Light Cruisers Ares, and Argos (Byzantine class), the Destroyers Anubis, and Archer (Phalanx class), and finally the Patrolstars Artemis, Avenger, Baldur and Ceros (Dagger class)," Commander Corgon reported, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"We have also received approximately 400 civilian ships from around the colonies. There was a large group from Hera's junkyards as well and they saved and jumped the station. They also brought with them the Battlestar Concordia, and the Warstar Daedalus which are in perfect shape and only need to top off their crews. Additionally; two Columbia II class Battlestars the Titan and Rycon, and two Hephaestus mobile docks, of which one dock holds the Mercury class Battlestar Polaris that was damaged in an explosion some time before the attack and written off on the orders of President Adar. They have six Defender class Gunstars; the Tigris, Claw, Storm, Altair, Modesto and Hook. Then there is the Titan II class Gunstar Stiletto, one Vigilant class Gunstar Sournier, two Berzerk class support ships Sandstorm and Tauron, one Vanguard Raptor carrier class ship Arakiel, two Harrier class Strikestars Harrier and Crusher, and two Minerva class Battlestars Minerva and Hades. Plus two older Titan Gunstars which were partially scrapped, but can be rebuilt carried by the second Hephaestus mobile dock. Finally, there are the 12 Firestars and the 2 Ares class Battlestars they used to jump the station. As to those, I would suggest scrapping the Ares class Battlestars to make repairs on our other ships and use their jump drives to install a permanent FTL for Hera station," Commander Corgon said.

"Noted. I agree that the Ares class Battlestars should be scrapped and used for their parts. They're pretty outdated, partially decommissioned and taken apart as is, and we could definitely use their powerful FTL units for Hera's station. Some of the firestars might need to be scrapped as well, and will need an assessment to see which could be combat capable or should be used as materials for other ships. Continue Commander," Admiral Thorn said thoughtfully, thinking over the fleet units for their capabilities.

"Yes sir. Also, the Battlestar Caprica jumped in some time ago on the orders of Admiral Nagala and she's been docked to the station for repairs. I think she will join Valkyrie and Poseidon after her repairs are finished. Battlestar Victorious was badly damaged in the Cylon attack near Leonis and has been docked to Eternity. A few dozen civilian ships and Stealthstar Banshee were recovered from Picon's shipyards. Tens of thousands of dock workers from shipyards around the colonies were recovered along with several sections of shipyards; all except for Caprica's and Libran's shipyards. There are also a few ELINT ships, smaller mobile docks, a few medical ships, one training Strikestar Courageous, and they brought with them over 4,500 cadets. Plus there are over 10,000 personnel that we saved from the moon training base in orbit of Leonis and from the ground base on Aerelon. As well as thousands of marines and personnel from the Aquarian moon Larentis, and some inspected destroyed ships around the colonies," Commander Corgon said.

"I want you to send more scouts to the recent battle sites around and throughout the colonies and find as many personnel as possible, as well as commence salvage operations on the destroyed warships from our fleet. Virgon and Scorpia will be the most important targets given the recent battles there. Even if we only find more viper pilots it'll be worth it. We'll need to start surveys of the colonies to pick up what survivors we can and stay secure here until the Atlantis arrives," Admiral Thorn said after a moment of thought, happy about the survivor count and apprehensive of what was to come.

"Aye sir," Commander Corgon replied, leaving to start sending out teams to recon the colonies.

**Cylon Space, Command Baseship 01**

"How many survivors were there again?!" Cavil yelled in outrage.

"Okay, but you are not going to like this," Doral said, "There are several groups that we know of so far; first there's Galactica's group at Ragnar which succeeded in escaping from Ragnar and now is on its way to the Promar sector in it's so called search for Earth. There's Pegasus under Admiral Cain, and we don't have any idea where she is, but with her temperament we will find her soon. The Battlestars Prometheus, Celestial and Eternal are all missing, as well as Battlestar Nova and the Lobo Negro station, and several Gunstars with them. We scouted several junkyards including the biggest one inside of the Hera nebula. It's abandoned, but from the list of ships that are supposed to be there, many are missing including the Warstar Daedalus. Janice reports that the Battlestar Concordia survived. We also have a list of additional ships that are missing but presumed destroyed in the fighting; the Battlestars Caprica, Valkyrie and Poseidon. Then there is the Battlestar Victorious that escaped from Leonis. As well as the survivors from BSG 36 and 98. We also managed to make some headway on those phantom ships you wanted, finding their names and all are listed as Battlestars; Atlantis, Sword, Argona and Pleiades. Not to mention over 300 civilian ships that jumped with the Titan class Gunstar from Virgon, along with the Aerelon and Virgon Guard units."

"Damn, damn, this is not as I planned it to happen!" Cavil said.

"It's never as you plan Cavil," Kathy said

"Watch it sister," Cavil said.

"Or what you will box me?" Kathy asked sarcastically.

"I might just do that," Cavil said narrowing his eyes at Kathy.

"Fighting like humans will get us nowhere, it is important to deal with all the remaining humans on the colonies and then start hunting the rest," Simon said.

"Fine, the sooner we finish this the better. I will take half of the fleet to pursue Galactica and her fleet. A small fleet of five baseships will be sent to find Prometheus and that colony of theirs. And the rest of the fleet will stay here," Cavil said.

**Military section**

**BATTLESTARS** (19)  
Upgraded Nova class: Theseus (2150)  
Mercury class: Polaris (Down for repairs/recommissioning, 2250 estimated for crew), Pacifica (3200), Neptune (2100)  
Minerva class: Minerva (2500), Hades (2250), Saturn (2600)  
Valkyrie class: Valkyrie (1520), Poseidon (1510), Caprica (1480), Orion (1500)  
Skinfaxi class: Concordia (2200)  
Durga class: Victorious (2300)  
Heracles class: Titan (2305) Columbia II subtype  
Columbia II class: Athena (2320), Cerberus (2200), Rycon (2400)  
Geneva class: Freedom (2000), Independence (2000)

**WARSTARS** (2)  
Daedalus class: Daedalus (2700)  
Andraste class: Argona (4000)

**BATTLECRUISERS** (2)  
Hoplite class: Hoplite (1200), Venitrix (1200)

**HEAVY CRUISERS** (7)  
Cataphract class: Cataphract (850), Javelin (850), Aether (850), Adder (850)

Mars class: Echo (1100), Eros (1050), Amor (980)

**GUNSTARS **(37)  
Titan II class: Stiletto (800), Thaddeus (800), Calamity (744), Sturgeon (800), Stargazer (800), Redeemer (820), Albatross (802), Resurgence (800), Avenger (710), Aggressive (805), Nox (700), Terra (900), Themis (800), Psyche (800).  
Defender class: Tigris (550), Claw (550), Storm (550), Altair (459), Modesto (551), Hook (500), Taurus (550), Harpy (550), Raven (520), Tower (450), Brusser (500), Fury (502).  
Vigilant class: Sournier (450), Hale (412).  
Striker class: Striker (900), Avarice (900), Starfury (900), Hero (800), Terpsichore (850).  
Cygnus class: Styx (600), Zephyrus (700), Polyxena (600), Phosphor (650).

**LIGHT CRUISERS** (5)  
Byzantine class: Byzantine (500), Persia (500) Agamemnon (500), Ares (500), Argos (500).

**STEALTHSTAR** (1)  
Banshee class: Banshee (800).

**STRIKESTARS** (3 + 4)  
Harrier class: Harrier (800), Crasher (820).  
Fury class: Aventine (400), (plus 4 on Eternity repairs/commissioning).

**DESTROYERS**  
Phalanx class: Phalanx (400) Gauntlet (400), Gearing (400), Anubis (400), Archer (400).

**FIRESTARS** (2 + 12)  
Hawkeye class: Hawking (700), Star Rider (700), (Plus 12 decommissioned, awaiting a thorough status check).

**ESCORTSTARS and PARTOLSTARS** (12)  
Berzerk class: Sandstorm (1050), Tauron (1020).  
Vanguard class: Arakiel (600).  
Dagger class: Dagger (350), Hunter (350), Crossbow (350), Persy (350) Gimble (350), Artemis (350), Avenger (350), Baldr (350), Ceros (350).

**MOBILE DOCKS AND SHIPYARDS**  
Hephaestus class: Hephaestus (3000), Forge (3015)  
Unity class: Unity (12540), Eternity (12000)  
Olympia class: Olympia (7000)  
Hera class: Hera (3000)

**ELINT SHIPS** (5)  
Searcher class: Everest (600), Star Chaser (600), Wisdom (700), Night Shadow (640), Vision (900).


End file.
